


out of red and blue

by handsoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Honeypots, I dunno what else to tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McGenji Valentine Exchange, feat. mccree's inner turmoil, really gross flirting and pda, spoiler alert: genji forces his way into Blackwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsoap/pseuds/handsoap
Summary: So here he was now, sitting elbow to elbow with Genji in Rikimaru, waiting for their ramen. Genji is still a bit salty for failing to mercilessly beat McCree at everything but he’s placated with the Pachimari plush he’d won for him earlier.I don't need your pity gift,he’d said as he eagerly grabs it from his hands. The plush is sitting on the table, Genji repeatedly pressing down on it with his chin, making it squeak annoyingly. He's got his cheeks puffed out, pout fading with each squeak and it's the most precious sight McCree’s seen in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, super sorry for being late. hit the biggest case of writer's block in a while coupled with the terrible weather making me sick. special thanks to my beta for rewriting my flu-addled incoherency.
> 
> i tried to combine all three but i think it ended up being too vague, whoops.
> 
> title from that one troye sivan song, because i'm impossibly uncreative.

McCree never really had been one for honeypots. Sure, he was good, _great_ at it, but it always left him feeling a tad bit guilty. He knows that his targets aren't the best sorts of people but it still makes him feel like he's exploiting other people, lying and faking his way to get what he needs. It reminds him of how things were run in Deadlock. He shrugs the thought away. It wasn't the cleanest of methods but it got the job done. At the end of the day, all of his work was going to help prevent wars, not start them.

He steels in his nerves and steps into the arcade where Reyes told him his target would be. He takes five steps in before he stops, paralyzed. He stares at the green haired man, laughing brightly, surrounded by a crowd of people. His heart flutters at the image, among the sea of faceless people, he stands out, bright and clear. While McCree doesn't believe in the bullshit that was love at first sight, he thinks that this might be the closest thing.

“Boss,” he says to Reyes through his earpiece. “I don't think I can do this one.”

Reyes laughs through the com, warm and fond, and it helps calm his nerves. “What's up, McCree? Got cold feet?” he huffs hollowly in response. Reyes laughs louder, longer. “C’mon kid, you did your homework. Wouldn't send you on a mission I knew you couldn't do.”

He imagines Reyes clapping him on the back and ruffling his hair before pushing him forward. Reyes’ little way of wishing him luck. He could really use one of those right now because he's gonna need all the luck he can get.

His target is Genji Shimada, 25, younger brother of the current Shimada clan leader, Hanzo Shimada. His files said that he's kind of the black sheep of the family, not too fond of his family's criminal background and tended to go off partying. After the death of the previous clan head, he’s been going out more and heading home less. At least the files got something right, he grumbles bitterly. They have a dozen pictures of him and none of them prepared him for the real thing.

He’s still there, just standing idly. Still on the fifth step to his undoing. The sixth feels so far away, not knowing how to approach such a beauty.

It turns out that he doesn't have to do anything. Genji tilts his head sideways mid-laugh, eyes landing on him, rooting him to the ground. Genji stops laughing and smiles softly at him and all he can manage is send a lopsided grin back. Before he knows it, Genji is in front of him, looking up at him with a playful smirk.

“Hey.” is all he says but by the way his breath is knocked out of him, Genji might as well’ve given him the best goddamn speech. “Haven't seen you around, are you a tourist or…?”

His hand reaches up to tilt the hat he doesn't have and ends up just awkwardly threading his fingers through his hair. “Something like that,” the next part comes to him easily, leaning in towards Genji and whispering smoothly into his ear. “Unfortunately, what I'm here for is top secret business so I can't tell ya.”

Genji laughs, warm puffs of breath landing on his cheek. He’s smiling coyly when he says, “Oh, is that so? Guess you wouldn’t have the time for little old me, then.”

He steps away from McCree slowly, fingers brushing against his in a gentle but well planned maneuver. McCree feels a thrum of excitement course him. It’s been awhile since the last time he’d been able to enjoy himself on one of these honeypots, and Genji, beautiful and smooth as silk, is one of the few that knows fully well how to play the game of flirtation.

Before Genji can fully flit away from him, McCree speaks, voice lowered and tone playful, “Well now, I ain’t sayin’ that. I could always need a little help knowing my way ‘round the place. Maybe y’could show this stranger ‘round town. Go out, seein’ the sights and all that.”

Genji grins widely at him. “What’s the point when you’ve already seen the best Hanamura has to offer?”

McCree finds himself howling in laughter at that. He’s a cheeky little shit but he’d be damned if he says he disagrees. “Guess the entire thing’s a lost cause since I’ve already been lost since the first time I’ve laid my eyes on ya. Still, I wouldn’t mind losin’ myself in such a pretty lil thing.”

“Well aren't you a charmer? I'm flattered but aren't you moving a little too fast? Here you are, trying to sweep me off my feet and yet I don't even know your name.” Genji says, fingers ghosting along his chest.

“I’ll tell you my name but you’ve gotta answer a question first,” Genji tilts his head, amusement playing in his eyes. “You say that I’m tryin’ but is it working?”

Genji laughs, eyes crinkling, cheeks dusting pink in his mirth. The sight all but kills him all over again, heart rate skyrocketing and he prays to the gods that the mic in his dog tags can't pick up the sound because he's sure Reyes is gonna make fun of him, swooning like a lovestruck teenager over his target. How unprofessional.

“Anyways, the name’s McCree, Jesse McCree. What's yours, honey, or should I just stick to callin’ you mine?” he drawls, quirking his eyebrow for effect. In his earpiece, he hears Reyes gagging, whining about _dumb kids and their disgusting flirting_. He takes a little pride in that, if he's gonna suffer through this mission, he's bringing Reyes down with him.

“I wouldn't mind being called yours once you've earned it, but for now,” Genji drags a finger tantalizingly slow from his chest to his chin, smirking ferociously all the while. “Call me Genji.”

He uses that same finger to press at his chin, forcing him to look down at him. Genji’s staring up at him, eyes confident and grin equally so, finger traveling upwards to his lips before settling on his nose with a cute little boop. His heart goes through multiple explosions, moreso when Genji says, “I’ll be seeing you here, same time tomorrow, right?”

“Leaving so soon, darlin’, and here I thought I was doing a good job talking you up.” he says, good old southern charm turned all the way up as he presses a little closer towards Genji.

Genji laughs like clear, soothing chimes to his ears, pressing back against him, and it's adorable how he has to get on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, words innocent enough to complement the sweet gesture but his tone was anything but. “As much as I'd love to stick around and play with you, I’ve already promised my friends I’d hang out with them,” he’s a little closer now, lips brushing against his ear. “In return, I’ll gladly play with you to your heart’s content tomorrow.”

He backs away a little, shivering. He’s more than a little smitten when he looks straight into that sly smile, all pearly white teeth and bright amber eyes, and he says with carefully collected nerve, “You might wanna be careful with what yer promisin’. Y’sure you can handle me?”

Genji scoffs, pulling away completely. He’s turning to go back to his clique, hips swaying in a way that makes his fingers twitch, itching to hold, to pull close. He stops, looking over his shoulder, smirk still pasted on his face, “I think the question you should be asking is can _you_ handle me?”

Genji turns away fully, back to mingling with his circle. He stares after him even though he’s completely obscured by the faceless masses, only blinking when he hears Reyes whistling in his ear, clearly amused. “He’s a feisty lil thing, huh, McCree?”

“Yep,” he shoves his hand to his face, hiding his smile behind it. “Still don’t think I can do this boss.”

“Guess you’ve finally met your match, huh kiddo.”

 

-

 

He steps in the arcade, eyes immediately scanning for that bright green head of hair. He roams the entire arcade, top to bottom, but finds no trace of Genji. He sighs, wishing for the first time that Reyes was on com for one of these. He’d opted out of listening in live today, preferring to run through the audio files for any relevant info later on, saying he’d rather not listen in on their gross flirting. He steps out of the arcade, planning on returning later on after grabbing a quick bite at that ramen shop in front when he spots something neon green in the corner of his eye. He doesn’t even get the chance to react as he’s all but tackled back into the arcade.

“Wha--” he squeaks. It’s Genji, warm, lithe body pressing against his, pinning him against a UFO catcher. He pulls at his neck, bringing him closer, one hand reaching up to tilt the hat he’s finally been allowed to wear today (“Try hard not to stand out too much, McCree,” Reyes always said. “The cowboy getup isn’t exactly ideal for stealth.”)

Genji’s face is inches away from him, he can feel his breath on his cheeks, face contorted in a shy smile. Huh, that’s odd. “Just hold still a bit,” Genji tells him, he’s about to crack a joke when Genji presses a hand, the one that was on his hat, to his face, expression imploring. “I’ll explain later, please.”

The angle is kind of awkward, his neck and back bent forwards to accommodate to Genji’s height. He spots some few men, big and bulky, in dark suits and, oh. He get’s what’s happening now. The Shimadas. He mutters a little apology at Genji, (failing miserably at) ignoring Genji’s lost puppy-like look of confusion before scooping him up in his arms, pressing his face to his as close as possible without actually touching.

Genji gasps before he laughs, just tiny exhales against his lips. They’re so close, just a hair’s breadth away, an abysmal distance away from finding out how Genji’s mouth would feel on his. “You catch on quick, huh?” Genji whispers, gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips then back up again.

“Everyone hates PDA, they won’t bother lookin’ our way twice,” McCree pushes off the machine, spinning around to press Genji against it instead, “Though I don’t think we’re putting on a convincing enough show, I’d be more than a little willing to help ya.” he wiggles his eyebrows for effect and Genji paps his face in response.

“Nice try but you’re going to have to work a little harder than that,” he sneaks a peek around the area, dropping both of his hands onto McCree’s shoulders once he confirms that the clan members Hanzo had most likely sent after him are gone. “You can put me down now, thanks.”

McCree whines, “Aww but I like havin’ you in my arms, kinda makes me want t’never let go.”

Genji puts both of his hands on his face, lets the tips of their noses to touch, lips slightly, barely touching his but it’s enough to send a jolt of electricity down his spine. “Fun as this is, I have better plans for our first date.”

He's tingling, as giddy as a kid on Christmas, both due to the contact and Genji’s words. He's awfully tempted to push the remaining, paper thin distance but it's a game, a challenge, and he's not about to lose so instead he grins, staring right at those sparkling amber eyes. “Oh? But I don't really remember agreeing to go out with you.”

Genji pulls back, quick enough to give him whiplash, does a some sort of maneuver with his hands and hips and suddenly, McCree’s empty handed. Genji back to the ground, on his tiptoes again, and presses his finger to McCree’s lips. “You don't look a gift horse in the mouth, _honey_.”

“Not when I could be dealing with a trojan, right here,” Genji giggles at that as he drops his hand. McCree’s tempted to chase after it but he steels himself and resists the temptation. “Still, I’d be an idiot to let the opportunity pass by, whaf do ya have in mind, honey?”

Genji gestures towards the arcade machine, lazy smile plastered on his face. “Hanamura’s not exactly the liveliest of places but the arcade’s always brimming with energy, besides, I don't wanna pass out the chance to kick your ass.”

He hasn't really played in an arcade since his time in Deadlock but hell, it's on.

 

-

 

Genji mercilessly beats him at everything aside from the shooters. He remembers Genji’s look of awe as he surpasses his high score, his shocked silence as McCree hits every single mark without breaking a sweat.

Genji’s a sore loser so they end up doing a few hundreds of rounds at it before Genji finally calls it quits with a _you’re buying me lunch for that._

So here he was now, sitting elbow to elbow with Genji in Rikimaru, waiting for their ramen. Genji is still a bit salty for failing to mercilessly beat McCree at everything but he’s placated with the Pachimari plush he’d won for him earlier. _I don't need your pity gift_ , he’d said as he eagerly grabs it from his hands. The plush is sitting on the table, Genji repeatedly pressing down on it with his chin, making it squeak annoyingly. He's got his cheeks puffed out, pout fading with each squeak and it's the most precious sight McCree’s seen in years.

Ramen is served and the plush is relocated to Genji’s lap. Lucky lil thing. Genji starts slurping his up immediately while he stares at his bowl, at his chopsticks and sweats. McCree can gun down six men in less than a second no problem but this, using chopsticks, was beyond him.

Genji glances at him, conspiratorial grin growing by the second. “Want me to feed you, _baby_?” he pronounces, stressing the word as a clear jab.

“Would very much like to take you up on that offer, sweetie but I wouldn't wanna inconvenience you. A fork would be best.” best for his heart ‘cause he's sure it won't survive something so sickeningly domestic.

Genji shrugs, asks the server for a fork in smooth, clean Japanese. The server does as he's told bug not before staring at McCree, smug and judging. The thought of him using the fork as a makeshift throwing knife passes through his head but he pays it no mind, shifting his attention instead to the way his and Genji’s bowls clink together as Genji moves his, chopstick armed hand raised, noodles dangling and steam following it.

“Wanna try mine?” he says, eyes gesturing to the noodles but his tone implies something else. He opens his mouth in lieu of a reply and his heart picks up when Genji feeds him his ramen, he slurps them up messily and Genji giggles, wipes at his face with a sweet smile.

He just ends up staring at Genji dumbly until Genji pokes a chopstick on his nose. “Your noodles are gonna get soggy, y’know.”

He blinks, once, twice, before looking down to stare at his bowl, questioning the gods for both blessing and cursing him by letting him meet this man, thunderous storm incarnate. He goes at his ramen like a starved man, and in a way, he quite is.

 

-

 

The next few days is a complicated pattern, an intricate tapestry woven together with the string that is Genji Shimada. They always meet together in front of the arcade but where they end up going is a complete mystery. They go off, sampling Hanamura’s local delicacies, sneaking into Shimada grounds for a great view of the town, wandering around neighboring districts, escaping and hiding from clan members looking for Genji — those were kind of the highlight of his day.

Genji would pull him close or vice-versa and like the first time, would engage in faux PDA, only after the third time, it was a lot less fake.

It surprised him then, when after pulling him close, Genji lets a little giggle, and says _whoops_ , presses a small kiss then pulling away immediately, _I slipped_ . It's a sweet little lie and he returns it. _I slipped, too_ , and it all escalated from there. What were once innocent pecks turned into hungry kisses, make outs in public places, he's a bit thankful now for that one clan member who strayed a little too far into the alleyways because now, he's pinning Genji into the wall, licking into his mouth as Genji grinds up against him, pressing their bodies closely.

They go on like that for what seems like an eternity before Genji finally pulls back, a cheeky grin on his kiss swollen lips. “I think he's finally gone.” comes his breathless words.McCree reluctantly pulls away, Genji kissing his pout away when they're finally no longer so intimately joint. “C’mon let’s get going.”

They pass by a small gift shop where Genji stops, looking straight at the graffiti stained wall before bursting out in laughter.

「半蔵が影から見てる…」

 _Hanzo is watching from the shadows_ , Genji translates for him, and he sweats nervously. Genji’s told him stories about his brother and he's not sure he'd want to be on the man's bad side. They walk past it, Genji still laughing from time to time, like it’s the best joke ever told.

He follows Genji around idly, paying no heed to his surroundings until they end up at a car parked in front of a vending machine. “Wait here, I just have to go get something.” Genji tells him before climbing up the machine, onto the wall, the roof, before vanishing. He still stares after Genji, even though he's already long gone, thinking _, boy is he agile_. He knows that given the chance, Reyes would wanna recruit him for Blackwatch and that's when he stops, breaking out in cold sweat.

He just remembers. This was a mission: get information out of Genji, use that info to take his clan down. Heavy lead forms at the pit of his stomach, looking back at the past few days. Genji doesn’t talk about his family or the Shimada clan much, but he’s shown him hidden entrances, little routes on the side, how to avoid the people guarding the Shimada grounds, things he’d let him know in their little adventures. He chokes on his guilt, thinking about how those innocent, fun little sprees would actually be used to destroy his family.

Genji drops back down, nary a thud to be heard. He smiles, dangling a set of keys in front of him. “I got the thing, let’s go.”

McCree smiles back, just the tiniest bit strained, and thankfully, Genji doesn’t notice. The walk to wherever Genji leads them is agonizing. Genji’s all warm, sunshiny brightness, still so seemingly unaware of what McCree’s been doing to him.

He’d been so out of it, so engrossed in his own mind that he hadn’t noticed that the building they went into was actually an apartment until he’s right in front of what seems to be Genji’s door, keys jingling and knob turning.

“Welcome, to my little home away from home,” he steps in, pulling McCree in with him. “It’s a little small and messy but it’s home.”

McCree looks around, it’s a small, studio apartment, the kitchen and bedroom areas separated by partition walls and curtains. There are pictures pasted on the walls, Genji with a variety of people. Genji pushes him to sit on the bed in the middle of the room while he runs to the TV, letting some movie run before coming to sit with him. Somewhere along the way, they end up huddled together in the middle, watching some animated film on finding fishes or whatever, he can’t really concentrate, still stuck deep in thought.

He closes his eyes, liquid guilt coursing through his veins. Overwatch be damned, he can’t do this anymore. He grabs his dog tags, pressing hard on the one that paused recordings and transmissions. “Look, honey. There's something i gotta admit.”

Genji smiles at him, crossing the small distance between them until they’re pressed together, hand coming up to caress his cheek softly. “I've kinda been hanging around ya cuz I needed some info out of you.” Genji, still smiling, stills his thumb, looks him in the eye and says, “I know.”

That gets a shock out of him. He’d had a long-ass speech prepared and yet Genji tells him he knows. Knows what, exactly. He pulls away from Genji’s hand and tilts his head in confusion. “Know what?”

Genji puts his hand on his and leans towards him. “I don’t know where you came from, I’m presuming Overwatch, but I know you’re here to get information out of me.”

He balks in surprise, wanting to pull away but Genji stills him. “You knew but you didn't do anything about it?”

He scoots forward, eyeing McCree’s tags as he speaks. “I’d be willing to help but only if I can get some assurance on one thing. Let me speak to your boss.”

McCree’s heart sinks a little. Sure, he can’t say much since he’s the one who’s been sent to honeypot Genji in the first place, but the thought that Genji had known from the start, had ulterior motives on his own, pains him deeply.

As though sensing his distress, Genji plants a kiss on his cheek and nuzzles at his neck, it takes a minute before he finally breathes out, “My brother… Hanzo’s getting involved with even riskier businesses. He can't, won't disobey the elders… please, I just want to save him. He's the only family I have left.”

McCree pulls him close until Genji’s pretty much sitting on him, arms wrapped around that slim waist, head tucked under his chin, bright green hair contrasting with his growing beard. They must paint a pretty picture, their differences showing clearly, complimenting each other, illuminated dimly by the lights overhead.

He plucks out his earpiece and gently puts it in Genji’s ear. He presses at his tags again and waits.

Genji taps at his shoulder, gesturing for him to listen so he presses his ear against Genji’s, the angle quite awkward because of their size difference. Genji puts one arm over his shoulder, half embracing him, while his other hand comes up to tangle in his hair. It's not a moment later when he hears Reyes’ voice from the earpiece and he prays to the gods, yet again, that he can't hear his heart thudding away at this intimate position.

“McCree? Are you okay? You cut the signal, what happened?”

He laughs a little at that. Reyes always did have a knack for worrying. He's about to reply when Genji makes it for him. “Jesse’s fine. I’m assuming this is Commander Reyes?”

Reyes groans, waves of annoyance slipping from his voice. “Did he tell you about this?”

He can't see due to being pressed so close together but he knows Genji’s smiling, smirking, from the cheeky lilt to his voice. “Yes, but I’ve known from the start.”

Another groan from Reyes coupled with a threat, “McCree, if you're listening, I'm skinning you alive when you get back.” he gives him a quick _Aye, aye, boss_ before Reyes goes serious again. “I’m assuming you're talking with me for a reason, spit it out. I don't got all day.”

Genji presses a kiss to his shoulder before he speaks, voice smug. “I’m willing to help, information, recon, fighting on the frontlines, you name it, I’m game. All I ask for in return is you keep my brother alive.”

“Huh,” Reyes begins, “And why would you be willing to do all of this, what makes you think we can trust you on this?”

“I’m sure you already know why,” There’s something in Genji’s tone, some hidden strength in his voice that enunciates the fact that he’s not just some harmless civilian. “The clan elders wants me gone and Hanzo can only stay deaf to their insistence for so long. It’s a win-win situation. What do you say, commander?”

There’s a long line of silence before Reyes finally speaks, “Fine, but the moment you act fishy, I’m cutting you off.”

Genji laughs, dislodging himself from McCree’s cheek, laying down on the bed, white sheets contrasting beautifully with the pinks of his cheeks, the green of his hair, the red of his lips. Still sitting on McCree, he moves his legs to wrap around his waist, yanking on his tags until they come off. “Pleasure to be working with you, boss.” he says before he presses on it and hauls it against the room, earpiece following soon after.

His laugh continues, until it fades out into hollow puffs of breath. Genji looks so small and lost beneath him, confident bravado slipping away. McCree leans down, pressing small kisses to his face. “You okay, hun?”

“I feel terrible,” Genji whines, “I feel like I’m selling out my family. Sure, they’ve stopped acting like mine some time ago but I…”

McCree kisses him, long presses of lips on lips, hoping to distract. “I can’t tell you you’re doing the right thing but let me tell you this, with or without your help, Overwatch will eventually take the Shimada Clan down. You helping now will end up making it easier, ending it sooner, lessening the collateral.”

Genji gives no reply but he does pull McCree flat against him, arms wrapping around his neck in a silent thanks. Eventually, he presses his lips against McCree’s cheek, murmuring something unintelligible against his skin.

He mutters a what and Genji pulls away. “Y’know, even if I did see this coming from miles away, I’m still a little upset,” He freezes in response but Genji hurriedly corrects himself. “You were only following orders and you did end up breaking protocol and telling me. I get the merits of a good old fashioned honeypot but I’m displeased at being the target.”

He stares down at Genji, playful smirk pieced back in place. “I have an idea,” it’s gonna be devious and rotten to the core and McCree finds himself shivering in excitement. “Since they’re so fond of listening in on people, let’s give them something to listen to.”

Genji wriggles his eyebrows, his ass moving in a similar motion on his crotch, and McCree howls in response, laughter shaking up the room. “Baby, that’s good but they’re probably gonna skip over it.”

“Not unless I give them a reason to tune in. I’ll give them the information they want but they’re going to suffer for it.”

And this is it. The moment McCree’s sure he’s fallen in love. He’d always assumed that whirlwind romances were just a thing of fiction but when he looks down at Genji, heart clenching, thumping at lightspeed, failing, and reviving, all within seconds, he finds himself rethinking his beliefs. They did always say that love changes a man.

“So Jesse,” Genji says, fingers trailing down his chest, “Are you gonna help me or am I gonna have to help myself?”

The image of Genji writhing beneath him all while moaning the intricate details of the Shimada castle’s defenses gets him hard and aching in no time at all. The added bonus of potentially pissing of Reyes has him high and giddy, untangling Genji’s legs from his waist to get off and grab his tag. He hurriedly snatches it off the floor, checking and confirming that it's still intact, and all but dives back onto the bed, settling in between Genji's legs.

“Darlin’, nothing would please me more than getting laid on your way to petty revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, over four thousand words. i haven't had the chance to reread this yet but i'm sure i'll be coming back to fix this.
> 
> belated happy vday again!


End file.
